Such a hook holder is known from EP 0 326 626 A1 and is used for encapsulating the pointed end portions of a fish hook, specifically a so-called treble hook including a shank and three curved end portions having points and barbs and extending from the shank. Artificial bait for angling is typically formed of a food-initiating part, which is provided with a fish hook at one end. The fish hook may be a so-called single hook, a double hook or a treble hook. The single hook includes a single curved end portion with a point and a barb, while the double hook includes two curved end portions, which are typical at so-called pirks, where the food-imitating part is formed integrally with the fish hook and where the two curved end portions are arranged at 180° in relation to each other. Artificial baits in form of spoons or spinners often include a treble hook having three curved end portions extending from the hook shank and being arranged at about 120° in relation to each other. Storage of artificial baits in a box involves the well-known problem that the hooks may get tangled up and have to be separated when the individual artificial bait is to be used. This is a time-consuming process and involves a risk of the fisherman snagging himself on the books, in particular when there is insufficient light.
Accordingly various embodiments of hook protection devices have been developed for encapsulating fish hooks during the storage and transportation thereof, said devices being removed when the hook is to be used. With such hook protection devices the hook may also be stored freely in the pocket of the angler's clothing.
The hook holder described in EP 0 326 626 A1 is made of plastics and has a Y-shaped opening with three slots being substantially of the same length and extending radially outwardly from a central axis with an interspacing of about 120° and a cavity extending perpendicular into the hook protection device and having a cross section corresponding substantially to the shape of the opening. Adjacent the bottom of each slot of the cavity, small locking projections extend inwardly and behind which the curved end portions of the treble hook may snap into engagement such that the hook protection device is retained on the fish hook. One drawback of this device is that a certain amount of force is required to release the hook from the hook holder, when the snap action of the small locking projections is to be overcome. This involves a risk that the angler injures himself on the fish hook, the hook being jerkily released when pulling force is sufficient strong.